


Snow is falling

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns





	Snow is falling

Damon brushed a little snow off of his leather jacket as he moved around Mystic falls.

The woods were virtually always empty and when they weren't he could have a snack.

"Damon?"

Damon sighed slightly as he heard Kai's voice.

"What?" The Salvatore scowled , running his fingers through his hair for a few seconds.

"I thought you'd be off with your precious Elena."

Damon couldn't help the small smirk that went over his face at the obvious jealousy.

"She's far too pure for me Kai but if you want her go right ahead."

A little laugh left his lips.

"Or maybe it's Bon Bon you'd rather be with." He laughed again.

"You know perfectly well who I've fallen for Damon, stop being an ass."

A small smirk went over the Vampire's face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it then."

Kai blinked for a moment before smirking and grabbing Damon by his jacket, shoving him into a tree and kissing him hard.

"Proved it?" Kai smirked slightly after a few moments when they broke for air.

"I might need more convincing later baby." A small smirk went over Damon's face as he cupped the other man's cheeks, kissing him once more as the snow fell over their heads, rather like a blanket.


End file.
